


The Vow

by UnluckyGamerGirl13



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:00:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22806733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnluckyGamerGirl13/pseuds/UnluckyGamerGirl13
Summary: Hi, Valentines day was a few days ago, but I was working on this for days. My dream pushed me to get this done.Thanks to Ararogue for beta-reading this and helping me. She's awesome as ever, go check her out (she has a story on here so check it out)! She also has an Instagram so send love her way!
Relationships: Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 70





	The Vow

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, Valentines day was a few days ago, but I was working on this for days. My dream pushed me to get this done. 
> 
> Thanks to Ararogue for beta-reading this and helping me. She's awesome as ever, go check her out (she has a story on here so check it out)! She also has an Instagram so send love her way!

What is a vow? 

When the word is brought up some think of it as a fancier way of saying promise. "I promise to spend more time with you tomorrow," or, "I promise to clean up after myself next time." Promises that sound something like that to someone. A promise that can be broken quite easily with a lie. 

For some it is what you do when you join an alliance or a fighting team. "I vow to protect my kingdom and the people within," or, "I vow to protect my princesses with my life." Of course in the end you'd more than likely end up dead or running away from said oath for your own selfish reasoning. Said vow will end for you in one way or another. 

For others the mention of the word brings up the image of a groom and bride. 

Hordak had heard many vows over his time with Horde Prime, the royalty of the other planets often vowing their loyalty to him in a form of entertainment. Some composed a poem of sorts to describe Prime's power and perfection before declaring Horde Prime as leader of their planet. Others set up a grand feast with many dancers covered in good, crystals, and emeralds from head to toe. 

Of course Hordak knew no matter how much Prime smiled and clapped, it was all a charade the other put up to amuse himself. To humor the guests that chose to waste their time and what they had left of money to amuse a cruel warlord. 

Hordak had also been to weddings, Horde Prime being invited to witness the unions of many royals to their allies to extend prime's rule. To Hordak the vows said were scripted, emotionless, and often seemed fake accompanied by the expression of the groom and bride. 

Prime married more than once while Hordak was by his side. The omnipotent leader claimed he was capable of falling in love and staying in love with various life forms at once. Hordak had heard his vows, each one different for every husband and wife. To Hordak, Prime's vows were full of emotion, truth, and with the full intention of being kept. 

Now he realized he repeated the same vows to each of them and simply changed his vocabulary. Which made much more sense as to why those he claimed to love became lost in memory and forgotten. 

That's why when Hordak was writing his vows for his own wedding, his own union to the woman he loved, he wanted them to be unique. He didn't want the usual rehearsed vows that were offered for the bride and groom to reiterate in front of everyone. Hordak wanted Entrapta to truly understand what she meant for him. 

Quite frankly, his feelings extended to more than a few words. He'd had to buy two scrolls to describe how she made him feel plus another five scrolls to describe what he vowed to do for her in return. Before he could begin properly writing his vows on said scrolls Glimmer stopped him. He was advised he had the whole day and life after the short vows to declare how he felt for Entrapta, and that there was no need for the scrolls. 

Hordak looked back at the first day they met, how she stunned him when she didn't flinch after he yelled at her to "get out." How all she did was double check his work for the portal and now the two were getting married. Strange how the intangible thing called destiny works. 

_ Destiny, although not scientifically proven yet, is what brought us together when I had thought it would keep me further apart from love.  _

Entrapta had gone to Brightmoon earlier that day to spend the night before their wedding. Queen Glimmer had argued that seeing each other on their special day before the wedding was bad luck. Although Entrapta argued about there being no such thing as luck, Hordak convinced her saying they should surprise each other on the day. 

_ Luck, is what I call our meeting and now our marriage, for out of sheer luck I was united with both my intelligent and diligent lab partner back then, and now my beloved queen.  _

Hordak paced the sanctum as he pondered and began to create a summary of his vows. He wanted them to be strong, sentimental (even if it worked against him), and truly expressed what he felt for his future queen. Hordak had much to say for his feelings, he had many memories popping into his head and reminding him of why he fell in love with Entrapta. 

_ I have more than enough words to describe how I feel about you, and how I am more than thankful to have had you break into my lab that faithful day.  _

Hordak stopped as the vows themselves were written into his mind, and he hurried to jot them down onto a small note card that had been settled on his lab table. He reread the words and felt pride once more for his actions. He was ready to marry Entrapta, and he swore that no one could stop him or convince him otherwise. 

She is and forever will be his one and only. 

When Entrapta met him at the altar that faithful morning, in front of Glimmer, and all the other princesses he was ready. Because there she was, his princesses, his queen, his lab partner. Damn did he love her. 

Entrapta's long beautiful hair had been braided and fluffed up in the back, decorated with a golden crown that had been molded to look like a wisteria flower (her favorite). Two stray strands having been curled along her cheeks and her bangs had been kept and groomed a bit more. She only wore a small touch of blush and lipstick, and hanging by her neck was a beautiful replica of the crystal she had given him. 

Her dress was much like her. Entrapta had chosen an ivory, laced, jumpsuit gown. It came accompanied with short lace gloves to fit over her fingers to avoid her feeling uncomfortable, but easy to take off. Hordak had always known Entrapta was beautiful, but if he had to admit seeing her in such a way almost made him shed tears. 

Tears which of course he fought back several times throughout the ceremony to avoid ruining his makeup and his cover for all the princesses. Entrapta's vows being one of the biggest reasons he couldn't keep up, especially when she held his hand and held up the golden band for him to see. 

_ "Hordak, there is a 99.999% chance of me crying at some point on this day. In fact it has been proven when I cried this morning because I'm marrying you. Because there is only a 1 in 10,000 chance of ever finding a soulmate, and I've met you. When I was a child I once wrote in my journal, "I wish I find someone that loves me for me, and not for my crown." My wish came true without a meteor burning up in our atmosphere. With this ring, well..it's a band that was made out of a universal equinoctial ring dial, I swear to forever find you when you are lost. I swear to always be your partner, in life and in the lab. To point you in the right direction, and remind you that you are forever loved. To me you will forever and always be my perfectly imperfect better half, and through sickness and health, through rich and poor, through sadness and happiness I'll forever be by your side. Until science do us apart. " _

Entrapta finished and slipped on the wedding band that had also been engraved with the words  **"I love you"** onto his left ring finger. She looked up and met his gaze with warmth and happiness, a smile gracing her lips. Only Entrapta noticed when he shed a tear during her vows. 

Mostly because everyone else was wiping their own. Now he had to remain strong and give her his vows. With her always gentle and loving touch she had reached up to cup his cheek and gently wipe a forming tear from his eye before lowering her hand before someone could notice. He held her left hand and held up the golden ring he had created for her, one that had two wrenches attached to each other by the ends holding up a red crystal in the shape of a star. 

_ "Entrapta, in the observable universe there are 1 billion trillion stars, but there is only one you. You are the only starlight that matters in my universe, my world, and my life. Luck, although not scientifically accurate, is what I call our meeting and now our marriage, for out of sheer luck I was united with both my intelligent and diligent lab partner back then, and now my beloved queen. Destiny, although not scientifically proven yet, is what brought us together when I had thought it would keep me further apart from love. I have more than enough words to describe how I feel about you, and how I am more than thankful to have had you break into my lab that faithful day. On this day I swear to you, that I will forever be yours and stay by your side. Through sickness and health, rich and poor, through happiness and sadness I will forever be the imperfect side to complete you. For within my darkest nights, you always will be my guiding light. Forever and always, until science do us part."  _

Hordak cleared his throat and slowly slid her laced glove off to slide the ring into her left ring finger. The words,  **"my starlight"** had been engraved into her ring. More tears had been wiped as Hordak looked back down at Entrapta with warmth and love, a soft smile gracing his lips in return to hers. She lightly dabbed her lace glove against her own eyes to wipe her forming tears before they spilled. 

Glimmer wiped her own away and with a proud grin spoke to the bride and groom and audience, "with the power invested in me, I pronounce Hordak and Entrapta King and Queen of Dryly and husband and wife. Hordak you may kiss your queen!" 

Entrapta giggled and carefully leaned up in her heels to press her forehead against his. Both closed their eyes and laughed happily before they shared a short, yet sweet kiss in front of all their guests. As their attendees cheered they only parted to hold hands as their crowns were settled upon their heads. 

Truly, if anyone said the story of Entrepelio and Gamerria was the best love story ever told, they hadn't heard of King Hordak and Queen Entrapta. Two star crossed lovers who met by fate, were separated by envy, and actually lived to be together till science did them part. 

~The End~

**Author's Note:**

> Send love in comments, requests, kudos, and bookmarks. Thank you for reading!


End file.
